sealteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Ignore and Override
Ignore and Override is the 2nd episode of the third season of SEAL Team and the 46th episode of the series overall. Summary Bravo Team continues their mission in Serbia to track down an organization linked to the bombing of multiple American military outposts, when Jason Hayes' past returns to haunt him and leaves him contemplating his future. Plot Immediately returning back to home-base, Jason washes his face to try and calm his nerves. Eric asked if he's all right after such a close call, and he confirms he is fine. After a quick debriefing and back in their barracks, Sonny is horsing around telling everyone how excited he is for University of Texas to play. When he leaves the room Brock informs everyone Sonny must be jet-lagged because the game already happened. Everyone agrees to continue the con. Ray Perry checks in with Spenser, confirming he too, is all right. Meanwhile, Mandy and Lisa have a quick de-briefing with each other. Mandy reveals she always put up walls between herself and the team, not wanting to get too close. Suggesting that Lisa does the same. The next day Eric informs Ray he is on track to become Master Chief. Jason has gone outside to clear his head and is once again tracked down by Mandy. Later Ray's telling his wife, Naima the good news when Jason walks in. He's annoyed as he is still unable to sleep and woken up with a nightmare of Jack Diaz calling him. The next day Clay and Sunny are walking around town and Clay asked Sonny what happened to his girlfriend he was always talking to. He admits they are dealing with a bit of a long-distance relationship. Again that night Jason is irritated on unable to sleep. Plagued with what happened to former team members. Confiding to Ray that Diaz wanted to leave the team two days before he died. Sunny checks in with Lisa to see how she's doing on her first mission. She confirms she's all right but, insists they keep a low-profile. Unbeknownst to them, Ray has caught on. Receiving new intelligence from Mandy the team gathers together to go find Peter Malkin. Both women insisting they need him alive. After arriving by helicopter and a quick fire-ight Peter is captured alive. Mandy interrogates him, and reveals how the CIA's been framing fhim for helping them. Knowing it will mean his death if this information gets out, Peter obliges. While containing the perimeter Sonny is confronted by Ramen, he wants to know if he is in a relationship with Lisa. Sunny avoids the question but ultimately denies it. Back at HQ their intelligence team has another debriefing, while the boys are all getting ready for bed. Sunday once again brings up his bet with them in the form of a drinking game. Already knowing the outcome of the game everyone bets against Sonny, in the form of shots. Again that night Jason is haunted by Diaz, while outside trying to calm his nerves, him and Ray have another chat. Admitting he is haunted over his wife Alana's death as well as what happened to Clay and then sunny and even when he went missing in Pakistan. The next day everyone is called in for another briefing led by Lisa. They confirm the location of Vadim Tarasov and she insists they need him alive. They need stealth and land by helicopter a mile out. While making the trek to the compound, Sunny informs everyone he knows he has been duped. Though admitting he would've done the same thing too. After a firefight and checking both floors, the team slowly closes in, going room by room. They eventually find Vadim Tarasov who ultimately kills himself by death by officer. While returning back to America, Jason celebrates Lisa's first team mission with them and her new position. Eric informs everyone that Jason has signed on for two more years as their Master Chief. He then recites his oath in front of everyone aboard. Only to go home to his empty apartment. Notes * This episode takes place in Serbia. * Stella Baxter, Ash Spenser, Brett Swann, Jack Diaz, Alana Hayes were all mentioned, but do not appear. * Ray Perry is on track to make Master Chief later this year, making him E-9. * Master Chief Jason Hayes has decided to reenlist for two more years. * Jason Hayes brings up his wife, Alana Hayes death, The Worst of Conditions Clay's sever injury, Paradise Lost when Sonny almost died in a submarine, Time to Shine and when Ray Perry went MIA in Pakistan Rock Bottom My Life for Yours Never Out of the Fight Kill Count * Bravo Team killed 11 people. Trivia * Was originally titled Welcome to the Refuge (Part 2). Quotes Cast Main Cast Recurring Cast Others * Rudy Dobrev as Flip * Bojan Lazarov as Peter Malkin * Milan Milosevic as Vadim Tarasov * Sarah Lubeck as Little Girl * Nikola Krneta as Businessman Category:Episodes Category:Season 3